Pictures of you
by Lady Dyz
Summary: Porque tudo que ele procurava era algo bonito de se fotografar.
1. Chapter 1

A primeira coisa que ouço quando acordo é o barulho do liquidificador. Mamãe que adora um café da manha completo, deve estar preparando algum suco. Olho no relógio, são 7:13, e preciso estar pronta para trabalhar às 8:30.

Desde que tenho 13 anos eu trabalho durante os verões. Em casa as regras são claras: nada de verões deitada ao sol e dias inteiros na piscina. Na família Evans, ou você trabalha, ou você estuda.

Eu e minha única irmã, petúnia, trabalhamos. Ela conseguiu o cargo de recepcionista num salão de beleza no centro da cidade, o que segundo ela não poderia ser melhor pois "onde mais você poderia fazer suas unhas durante o trabalho e ainda receber por isso?". Já eu consegui um trabalho de meio período numa loja digital no shopping. Das 8:30 até as 14:00h eu revelo fotos. E então tenho o resto do dia para fazer absolutamente nada.

O trabalho é simples, consiste em ficar trancada numa sala escura, exceto pelas lâmpadas vermelhas e mergulhar papel fotográfico em bacias com soluções reveladoras e fixadoras. E então pendurar as fotos durante alguns minutos e pronto. Nada difícil demais. E ainda há o fato de que com tantas tecnologias, maquinas digitais e celulares com câmeras, não é como se as pessoas revelassem fotos com muita frequência, então eu sempre acabo matando tempo na parte da frente da loja, conversando com o outro funcionário, Rick.

Rick, assim como eu, tem 17 anos. Finalizamos o ensino médio na mesma escola, mas enquanto eu vou para Hogwarts estudar psicologia, ele vai simplesmente viajar pelo mundo, então é mais ou menos sobre isso que conversamos. Cidades, pontos turísticos, paraísos escondidos sob pedras.

- Lilian? O café está na mesa! – ouvi mamãe chamando da cozinha. Com os cabelos molhados do banho e vestida com jeans escuros e uma camiseta amarela, segui para lá.

- Fiz suco de morango pra você, e coma um pouco de torrada, elas estão quentinhas. Acabei de tirar do forno.

- Eu não estou realmente com fome mãe – falei.

- Tome pelo menos o suco então. Vou terminar de me arrumar e então te levo para a Digipix.

- Ok.

* * *

A manhã já estava quente, o sol brilhava acima de nos enquanto minha mãe dirigia em direção ao shopping onde a Digipix ficava. As janelas estavam abertas e no rádio uma musica do The Kooks começou a tocar...

- Do you want to go to the seaside? – minha mãe cantou.

- I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go… - continuei, e então, infelizmente, antes mesmo da música chegar ao refrão o carro parou.

- Sinto muito mocinha, hora de trabalhar! – Falou ela – Você quer que eu passe pra te pegar essa tarde? Vou estar aqui por perto.

- Não mãe, acho que vou até o parque um pouco...

- Tudo bem querida, te vejo a noite então

Quando cheguei na loja, cumprimentei Rick e fui direto para os fundos. Normalmente os clientes vinham ao shopping à noite, e então o trabalho de revelar as fotos ficava todo para a parte da manhã.

Comecei revelando as fotos do Sr. Smith, um velhinho que vinha toda semana, às segundas feiras, para revelar as poucas fotos que tirava dos netos. Muitas delas eram lindas, mas ainda havia aquelas onde ele acabava fotografando o próprio dedo por esquecer de tira-lo da lente.

O melhor de trabalhar revelando estas fotos era que eu podia analisar cada uma das fotos enquanto elas iam tomando forma nas soluções em que eu as passava. Era um sorriso inocente de uma criança, um abraço entre amigas, um pôr do sol no campo, e claro, as fotos que eu mesma tirava.

O fato de que eu sempre gostei de fotografar teve um peso enorme na escolha do lugar em que eu iria trabalhar. Eu costumava fazer as fotos para o jornal da escola onde estudava, mas como as edições eram mensais, não é como se eu fotografasse muito, mas era uma coisa muito prazerosa de se fazer. E agora, com algumas economias, eu finalmente consegui comprar uma boa máquina fotográfica e em dias ensolarados, como hoje, costumo caminhar até o parque St. James fotografar.

Por volta das 11 horas eu estava revelando as ultimas fotos encomendadas no dia anterior, e ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Lily? – era Rick – estou colocando mais um filme pra revelar aqui.

O negócio da revelação de fotos consiste principalmente em não deixar que nenhuma luz externa entre na sala de revelação, já que um único fio de luz poderia arruinar todo o trabalho. Então, para evitar o contato com a luz, tínhamos uma abertura, parecida com uma caixinha de correio, mas aberta dos dois lados, assim, Rick colocava os filmes de um lado e fechava a abertura, e eu os pegava do outro, sem que nenhuma luz entrasse no ambiente, exceto, é claro, a luz vermelha, que não afeta a revelação.

Enquanto revelava esse ultimo rolo de filme, fui ficando cada vez mais alucinada com a qualidade das fotos, a riqueza de detalhes em paisagens simples, risos espontâneos de alguns garotos, a foto de uma mãe abraçada a uma tigela, batendo o que provavelmente seria um bolo de chocolate, com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios e grandes olhos verdes.

A cada foto revelada me apaixonava ainda mais pelas imagens ingênuas, e me perguntava quem estaria por trás daquela lente. Uma menina talvez? Fotografando o irmão abraçado à mãe? Acho que sim. Aquelas fotos tinham um traço de inocência que me fisgou completamente.

Quando terminei todo o trabalho, fui para a parte da frente da loja com todas as revelações, esperando que talvez eu pudesse encontrar a fotografa das fotos que eu tinha me apaixonado, e então conversar um pouco, tentar captar um pouco da essência de suas fotos. Quando dei por mim, já eram 13:55, faltavam 5 minutos para que meu horário acabasse. Resignada, e com a esperança de que essa menina viesse buscar as fotos no outro dia, reuni as minhas coisas e caminhei em direção a saída do shopping, aproveitando para comprar um lanche no meio do caminho, já que ainda não tinha almoçado, e enquanto comia, caminhei em direção ao parque.

O dia quente da manha havia recebido a visita de grandes nuvens brancas, parecidas com algodão doce, e ainda uma brisa suave que insistia em bagunçar meu cabelo. Abri minha bolsa e estendi uma pequena toalha que havia trazido, peguei um livro e me recostei num grande salgueiro do parque, com fones de ouvido explodindo um bom rock nos meus ouvidos.

Me concentrei na leitura, mas ocasionalmente desviava meu olhar para os visitantes do parque. Haviam mães e babás cuidando das suas crianças, que se divertiam enquanto corriam atrás de uma bola, ou faziam seus carrinhos de controle remoto voar por cima das folhas caídas ao chão; havia o grupo de garotos se divertindo, contando piadas talvez, já que o riso deles me alcançava do outro lado do parque, e é claro, havia os casais de namorados, dividindo cestas de piqueniques e com sorrisos bobos nos lábios.

Um raio de sol atravessou a copa da arvore na qual estava sentada e banhou meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, absorvendo todo aquele calor enquanto uma brisa soprava meus cabelos para longe do rosto. Mantive meus olhos fechados por bons minutos, quando uma bola de futebol bateu na minha perna, forte o suficiente para me assustar, mas leve ao ponto de não me machucar.

- Ei moça, desculpa! – falou um dos meninos do grupo que tinha visto mais cedo rindo de sabe-se lá o que.

- Tudo bem – respondi – sem problemas.

- Te machuquei? – perguntou ele com grandes olhos castanhos.

- Não, mesmo. – respondi mais uma vez – seus amigos estão te esperando – falei enquanto olhava os outros três, que nos olhavam impacientes.

- Vem logo James! – gritou um deles

- Estou indo – gritou James de volta, e então, olhando pra mim disse – desculpe-me mais uma vez. Tchau. – e sorriu, um sorriso maravilhoso, vagamente familiar.

- Tchau – respondi de volta, e mais uma vez me concentrei na leitura.

O sol estava começando a baixar quando resolvi reunir todas as minhas coisas e ir para casa.

* * *

Meus dias seguiram assim por mais uma semana e meia. Acordar cedo, trabalhar e matar a tarde fazendo alguma coisa na cidade. Normalmente eu me sentava no parque para ler, outras vezes levava minha câmera fotográfica e tirava algumas fotos. Eu também gostava de frequentar uma loja de música no mesmo shopping em que eu trabalho. Na realidade a loja era uma mistura de música e livraria, onde você podia se sentar numa poltrona muito confortável, ao lado de CD players com qualquer livro em mãos curtir a boa musica e a boa leitura pelo tempo que você quisesse, o que era perfeito pra mim.

Foi num dia desses, em que eu visitava a livraria, que me encontrei mais uma vez com o cara do parque, James.

- Hey – disse ele – você é a garota do parque não é? Aquela que eu acertei com a bola.

- Sim, sou eu – falei..

- Você mora aqui por perto? – ele perguntou – tenho te visto de relance pela redondeza.

- Na realidade não – falei de volta – eu trabalho numa das lojas do shopping, e aproveito o parque aqui perto ou então fico vagando pelas lojas ou livrarias. Nada como um bom livro e acima de tudo não ter que comprar para lê-lo. – ri – na realidade moro um pouco longe daqui, em Nothing Hill.

- É, não é tão perto – falou enquanto puxava um livro da prateleira mais próxima.

- Cara, é sério... sua mãe vai ficar uma fera se nos atrasarmos mais uma vez – disse uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei para ver quem era, e me deparei com um dos outros meninos do parque. – Ah, encontrou o que você estava procurando? – perguntou ele enquanto olhava para mim.

- Claro – respondeu James mostrando o livro que tinha pego - tchau hmm.. qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Lily

- Tchau Lily.

E se foram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra voces! Desculpem a demora, ok? mas a falta de criatividade ta foda =/**

**Obrigada pelos Reviews!**

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, fiz como sempre, entrei na loja direto para a sala de revelação. Revelei aqueles poucos da noite anterior e quando acabei, sai para a minha pausa. Tinha direito à meia hora. Aproveitei para comer um lanche natural enquanto lia o ultimo capitulo de um livro que havia comprado.

Ao virar a ultima página, olhei para o relógio, estava 7 minutos atrasada. Fiz meu caminho para a Digipix e com um sorriso, passei por Rick e fui em direção a sala de revelação. Só haviam mais dois rolos de filme.

Abri o envelope do primeiro filme e comecei meu trabalho. Mergulhar os filmes em soluções reveladoras, fixadoras, dar o banho final e então pendurar. E claro, observar as fotos. Me deparei com algumas pessoas conhecidas de fotos que eu já havia revelado dias atrás. Aquela mãe que batia o bolo, dessa vez estava num deslumbrante vestido de cor pêssego, de mãos dadas com um homem, e você podia ver o amor cintilando entre eles naquela foto. Um menino num fim de festa, com o terno azul marinho jogado sobre os ombros, cabelos bagunçados, conversando com uma menina loira.

A maioria das fotos havia sido tirada sem conhecimento. Totalmente espontâneas e naturais. Mas o que realmente me pegou de surpresa foi a ultima foto. Era no parque, de uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, um livro aberto no colo e fones de ouvido. Os olhos fechados e o sol banhando todo seu rosto.

A menina da foto era eu.

Enquanto as fotos do primeiro pacote terminavam de secar, comecei a trabalhar mecanicamente no segundo pacote. Não prestei atenção em mais nada que estava fazendo. Tudo que pensava era quem havia tirado aquelas fotos. E por mais surpresa que eu estivesse, de que havia uma foto minha ali, eu tinha gostado.

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos pensamentos.

- Lily, o primeiro pacote está pronto? O cliente está aqui para buscar.

- Só um minuto Rick – respondi de volta – já estou levando.

Juntei todas elas e as coloquei num envelope e, diferente de todas as outras vezes, em que eu simplesmente colocava as fotos reveladas pela mesma portinhola em que recebia os filmes, eu fui até a frente da loja, para então descobrir a pessoa que havia tirado as fotos.

A primeira coisa que percebi é que, diferente do que eu havia pensado anteriormente, não era A fotografa. Ele era um garoto, alto, de costas para o balcão enquanto observava algumas câmeras expostas numa estante.

- Olá, aqui está – falei colocando o envelope no balcão, esperando ansiosamente que ele se virasse.

- Ah, sim, obrig... Lily? – disse ele, enquanto corava – eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui!

- Oi. James, não é? – perguntei – sim. Trabalho, sou eu que revelo as fotos.

- V-você? – perguntou ele enquanto corava mais ainda – uau, deve ser demais.

- É sim – falei de volta – algumas vezes eu simplesmente coloco as fotos nas soluções, mas outras vezes algumas me chamam a atenção.

- Sim, é claro, deve ser muito interessante.

- Escuta, você pode me esperar? Saio daqui 10 minutos, e gostaria de falar com você.

- Tudo bem – disse ele de volta.

Voltei para a sala de revelação, empacotei as ultimas fotos reveladas no dia, guardei todas as soluções usadas e peguei minhas coisas. Eram duas horas em ponto quando sai da loja e me deparei com James sentado à minha espera.

- Você quer ir a algum lugar? – ele perguntou enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo já bagunçado.

- Pode ser – falei.

- Meus amigos estão num parque, não muito longe daqui, podemos ir até lá? – perguntou ele novamente.

- Por mim tudo bem – respondi – É no St. James?

- Não, é aquele ao lado do Palácio de Buckingham, sabe?

- Sim. Vamos então.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao parque, que ficava a umas sete quadras do shopping, uma única coisa veio na minha cabeça. Quero dizer, o que raios eu estava fazendo com esse completo estranho? Que por sinal havia tirado uma foto minha, enquanto eu estava totalmente alheia, foto da qual só fiquei sabendo porque eu mesma a revelei. Quem sabe o que esse cara não faria comigo? Mostraria a foto para um de seus capangas para que eles me sequestrassem pedindo um resgate milionário para a minha família? Talvez uma cerimônia numa comunidade umbanda onde ele convocaria meus espíritos passados? Quero dizer, eu estava caminhando com ele em direção a um parque, onde ele diz que seus amigos estão, e nem sequer sei seu sobrenome!

- Qual é o seu sobrenome? – perguntei repentinamente

- Ã... o que?

- O seu sobrenome.

- Potter – ele disse, como se não estivesse entendendo o porque da pergunta. – E o seu?

- Evans.

- Evans, como a floricultura Evans?

- Sim – respondi – minha mãe é a dona. Apaixonada por flores desde sempre. Por isso meu nome é Lily, por causa do lírio. E minha irmã se chama Petúnia, por causa da flor, é claro.

- Então acho que nossas mães se conhecem. A minha mãe faz questão de comprar flores toda semana para encher nossa casa delas, e ela é cliente fiel da floricultura Evans. Ela já tentou fazer um jardim para cultivar as próprias flores, mas segundo ela, ela não leva jeito pra coisa.

- Requer muito cuidado e paciência. Mas provavelmente elas se conhecem sim.

E então entramos num silencio sepulcral. Eu voltei a divagar sobre a razão de eu continuar indo e indo com esse desconhecido, que agora já não era um desconhecido total, sabia que se chamava James Potter e que sua mãe era cliente da minha mãe. Até ai tudo bem. Mas nada disso explicava o porque da foto.

- Escuta, Potter – falei – foi você quem tirou aquelas fotos?

- Sim. Carrego essa belezura por todo lugar que vou – falou mexendo na bolsa pendurada em seu ombro, dentro da qual deveria ter uma mega câmera, Nikkon, pelo o que dizia o bordado da bolsa.

- Sobre isso... – comecei – Escuta, eu vi que você tirou uma foto minha – falei enquanto me concentrava totalmente nele.

Tanto que tropecei.

E torci o pé.

E cai.

No chão.

No centro de Londres.

No meio de todos os pedestres.

No chão sujo.

Na frente de um cara super lindo que havia tirado uma foto minha, seja lá pra que fosse.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

- Acho que torci o pé – falei enquanto erguia a barra da calça. Já era possível ver um pequeno inchaço.

- Dói? – ele perguntou.

- Não muito. Quanto falta para o parque?

- Apenas uma quadra.

- Então vamos – falei baixando novamente a barra da calça e começando a caminhar.

Bem, não caminhar exatamente, mas mancar. James estendeu seu braço e segurou na minha cintura, então éramos duas pessoas, andando como se fosse uma corrida de três pernas, exceto que nós não estávamos correndo.

- Quanto à foto... eu posso explicar – ele disse timidamente.

- Ótimo – falei – porque eu realmente gostaria de saber porque um completo estranho tirou uma foto minha.

- Você me viu lá aquele dia, eu estava com a câmera. Eu tinha ido a uma festa no dia anterior, e só tinha me restado uma foto. Eu não queria mandar o filme para a revelação sem que ele estivesse completo, então procurei a coisa mais bonita que vi no parque, e foi você.

- Obrigada, eu acho – falei enquanto sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Atravessamos a rua e passamos a caminhar na grama dessa vez. Meu pé começava a latejar, voltar pra casa seria um problema.

- Eles estão logo ali – falou James apontando para um grupo de rapazes sob a sombra de uma grande árvore.

Sentados sobre um lençol branco, rindo de alguma piada contada. Eram todos muito bonitos. O mais cabeludo deles reconheci sendo o menino da livraria. Ele tinha grandes braços, cabelo extremamente escuro e olhos cinza. Ele era deslumbrante, e parecia saber muito bem disso. O segundo era um tanto quanto rechonchudo, com bochechas rosadas e cabelo ralo. O ultimo deles ria timidamente, com um livro aberto ao seu lado e uma maçã meio mordida em mãos.

- Vejam só quem chegou – falou o cabeludo – e veio acompanhado ainda por cima.

- Lily, estes são Sirius – falou apontando para o cabeludo – Peter – o rechonchudo – e Remus – o do livro.

- Olá – falei um pouco envergonhada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Remus enquanto James me ajudava a sentar sobre o lençol.

- Ela torceu o pé – James disse antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder – com licença – ele disse enquanto desamarrava meu tênis e tirava cuidadosamente.

- E o doutor James ataca novamente – riu Sirius.

Eu meramente deixei que ele tirasse meu tênis, minha meia (graças ao meu bom Deus e à Petúnia, meu pé estava feito. Sem nenhuma cutícula sobrando, unhas cortadinhas e limpinhas, pintadas em um tom claro).

- Vocês trouxeram a caixa? – ele perguntou pra ninguém especificamente.

- Sim – Peter respondeu – você quer uma cerveja?

- Não, eu quero o gelo.

Então, pegando a caixa térmica que Peter empurrava em sua direção, James pegou um punhado de gelo e colocou no meu tornozelo, que agora parecia uma bola.

- Entao... Lily, não é? – Sirius perguntou

- Sim.

- Você faz o que, Lily?

- Trabalho na Digipix fazendo a revelação das fotos.

- Hahaha, cara, você levou as fotos pra revelar justamente onde ela trabalha? – disse Sirius em meio a risadas, acompanhado por Peter e Remus, enquanto James só ficava mais vermelho.

- E vocês? O que fazem? – perguntei, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- Eu faço Jingles – Sirius disse – e estudo música em Hogwarts.

- Eu trabalho numa livraria e estudo em Hogwarts também. – completou Remus

- E você, Peter? – perguntei

- Trabalho numa padaria – ele respondeu

- E você faz alguma faculdade?

- Não – respondeu corando – não consegui passar.

- Ah – falei – é uma pena! E você James?

- Faço Medicina – respondeu ele distraído, enquanto reposava o gelo no meu tornozelo – sabe, você tinha que ir num hospital dar uma olhada nessa torção – comentou ele despreocupado.

- Não foi nada.

- Foi sim.

Sirius então começou a contar uma historia sobre um jingle que estava criando e a conversa mudou de foco. Permanecemos no parque por várias horas, Remus tirou alguns lanches de dentro de uma bolsa térmica e comemos enquanto bebíamos refrigerante. Segundo Remus, eles se encontravam quase sempre em parques diferentes da cidade para passar a tarde juntos e sempre traziam refrigerantes e cervejas.

Mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vocês! Desculpem a demora, mas quem acompanha minhas outras fics, ta vendo como eu ando sem muita criatividade... =/

Espero que gostem ! :D

Obrigada por todos os reviews galerinha!

* * *

A conversa foi se estendendo tarde afora e por volta das 6 horas, mandei uma sms pra minha mãe pedindo que ela me buscasse.

- Foi muito bom conhecer todos vocês – falei me levantando – mas minha carona chegou.

- Eu te ajudo até lá – James falou, enquanto punha minha bolsa sobre um ombro e me ajudava a andar em direção ao carro de minha mãe.

- Obrigada – falei quando chegamos – foi uma tarde muito agradável!

- Eu posso passar na Digipix qualquer tarde dessas pra te dar um oi? – James perguntou, um pouco corado.

- Sim – respondi sorrindo. Então entrei no carro e minha mãe olhou pra mim – o que? – perguntei.

E ela riu, simplesmente.

- O que foi mãe? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Ah, a paquera – ela falou simplesmente – melhor até do que o namoro em si.

- Ah mãe, cala a boca e dirige, ok?

* * *

**Por hoje é só, mas essa semana ainda posto o proximo!**

**Mandem REVIEWS please! **

**Beijinhos**


End file.
